Equestrian Ninjas
by Catlady is not evil
Summary: When the ninjas are in MY LITTLE PONY! will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

Equestrian Ninjas

(A/N Hi I'm doing this for a friend so everything goes to her Mlp Ninjago)

CHAPTER ONE THE DINNER

(Cole's Pov.)  
I hum while I cooked my favorite recipe, pancakes and cakes, since it matches the names. When I already cooked I shouted,  
"Dinner is served, guys!"

Everyone went to the dining room and looked at my food. They gulped and took a slice. I gave Sensei tea  
"Thank you, Cole. You're too kind," said Sensei as he sipped the tea.

Everyone ate my food and as soon as they finished a slice, their eyes grew wide. They suddenly took all of my food and ate happily.

"This is too delicious!" Said Kai.

"Yeah, last time, you made the worst-" Jay's mouth was closed my Zane.

"The thing is, how do you make it?" Asked Nya surprisingly.

"Oh, I've been practicing. I understand why you look so glum when I cooked fish last time. I decided to eat a little and it taste awful!" I said.

"I love it!" Shouted Lloyd. Lloyd whispered to my ear," Next time, can you give me Toothsie Rolls?"

I shook my head.  
"Lloyd, you're too old for Toothsie Rolls. I mean, isn't that for six year old?" I asked. Everyone except Sensei burst out laughing.

"Please?" Asked Lloyd with his puppy eyes.

"Listen, Lloyd, I'd love to, but I could give you next week." I said." We're running out of supplies. I guess the next thing is going to the grocery shop." I answered.

"Next week?" Asked Lloyd. I gulped. I signaled everyone to close their ears.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Lloyd. Lloyd fell down from his chair.

"Hey, Lloyd. It wasn't so bad, it's just a week," said Jay.

"Well, imagine if you couldn't hang out with Nya for a week! How do you feel huh?" Asked Lloyd. Jay's eyes went wide.

"Wait, hanging out without Nya?" Asked Jay. We closed our ears again." NNNOOOOOO!"

Well, Jay's scream wasn't as loud as Lloyd's, but it's pretty loud. Jay fainted. We burst out laughing.  
"That was hilarious!" Said Kai.

"Definitely hilarious!" Said Nya

"Anyway, more desserts for us!" Said Lloyd. We cheered as we ate the desserts. Since Jay fainted, we can eat more. I know is kinda rude, but we were dying for these treats.  
"Kai, don't eat too much," I warned." It could cause you a tummy ache."

"Are you kidding? I never get a tummy ache!" Said Kai. I raised an eyebrow." Alright, I kinda did."

"I'm afraid Cole's right, Kai." Said Nya." You could have a tummy ache."

"Don't worry about it, no one's gonna use the bathroom, right?" Asked Kai.

"I dunno," said Lloyd.

"It's up to you!" I said.

After dinner, I teased,  
"Hey, Kai, how about more cake?"

"I'm too full," groaned Kai.

"Me neither," said Lloyd." I guess you're right. Maybe next week for candies."

Suddenly Lloyd burst to the toilet and locked the door. Kai didn't notice him running to the bathroom, and Kai tried to open the bathroom door. Kai knocked the bathroom door.  
"Hurry up!" Shouted Kai." Lloyd! Don't try to play pranks on me! Remember the last time I had chocolate and you locked the bathroom door saying you're taking a shower when you just did at afternoon?"

"I'm not, Kai! I ate too much!" Shouted Lloyd. I walked past Kai. I could hear Lloyd trying to be innocent, but Kai didn't realised it.

"Cole! What did you do to the desserts?" Asked Kai.

"I didn't do anything. I already warned you not to eat too much. Such ashame." I said." Nya didn't eat too much, so she didn't use the bathroom. Good luck for finding an empty bathroom."

After ten minutes, Lloyd came out.

"All yours, Kai." Said Lloyd. Kai looked at him and locked the door. After ten minutes, we heard Kai shouting.

"HELP! I'M STUCK! Lloyd! You're gonna get a big time!" Shouted Kai in the bathroom.

"What did you do?" Asked Nya.

"I put glue on the closet. Hehehe, I love that prank," said Lloyd." Good luck in getting out of the closet Kai!"

"Lloyd! Come back here and help me out here!" Shouted Kai.

"I couldn't, you locked the door, remember?" Said Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" Shouted Kai.

"I couldn't hear you! Lalalala!" Said Lloyd as he walked in his room.

"Lloyd! Don't try to fool me! Cole! Zane! Nya! Help!" Said Kai. Zane came out of his room, looking confused.

"Did someone call me?" Asked Zane.

"Yup, it's Kai." Said Nya.

"What happened?" Asked Zane. We told the whole story and Zane looked confused still.

"Hello? Help me out here! Or am I invisible?" Asked Kai.

"Well, Kai, you are in the bathroom so we couldn't.."

"Just get me out of here!" Shouted Kai, interrupting Zane.

"Just take a glass of water from the sink and pour it on your legs. Maybe that would work," said Zane.

"It's a good thing the sink is near," said Kai.

We heard some sounds of water and splashing.  
"I'm free! Finally!" Shouted Kai. He came out." Thanks, guys. Now where's that Lloyd!"

We came inside Lloyd's room and found Lloyd sleeping on his bed with his comic book on his lap. Kai laughed sounding evil. Nya smacked him.  
"Don't you dare to do something to Lloyd while he's sleeping! Or else," said Nya looking at him angrily.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it at breakfast!" Said Kai as he went to his bedroom.

"Night, guys," I said.

"Night," said everyone. I walked to the kitchen and dragged Jay to his bed.

I walked to Kai's bedroom since my room was renovated. Lloyd accidentally throw water balloons filled with paint at my wall. Then, I slept.

I woke up as someone or something tripped on me. I just pulled a blanket on my head. After a while, I couldn't stop thinking of what or who tripped on me.  
I just stood up and walked to the deck. I rubbed my eyes and saw Kai, sitting on the deck, looking up at the sky.  
Kai noticed me.  
"What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"You tripped on me, stupid." I said.

"Oh, that. Sorry," said Kai.

"What are you doing here?" I asked,

"I'm here to looks at the stars. My dad used to watch the stars with me. Now that he's gone, I'm gonna watch the comet and stars myself." Said Kai.

"It's getting awfully cold out here." I said." We should get sleeping."

"You're right," said Kai as we walked to our room. After a little conversation, we slept


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own ninjago or this story

CHAPTER TWO GOING TO A GROCERY SHOP  
(Cole's pov)

I woke up and look at the time. Six o'clock. Great, I'm still early. I shot up and went to the bathroom. I wore my favorite clothes, black jacket and black jeans. Then, I cooked pancakes for breakfast.  
Sensei walked in.  
"Good morning, Sensei," I greeted. Sensei looked surprised, but a little.

"Good morning Cole, I was just wondering why you greeted me like that," said Sensei.

"Well, I feel energized today so, I thought it would be polite to greet the elders." I explained. Sensei smiled. I handed him a cup of tea.

"Thank you very much, Cole. Can you and Lloyd and Jay go to the store? I don't feel like going there." Said Sensei.

"Okay. Do you have a list of grocery?" I asked. Sensei nodded.

"I have given it to Jay." Answered Sensei. Sensei sipped his tea.

"Alright, we'll be heading there as soon as we eat breakfast," I said. Then, Lloyd came to the dining room. His sleepy eyes grew wide.

"Pancakes!" Said Lloyd as he grab a plate and took two pancakes with chocolate and honey. Lloyd ate it up and got a drop of chocolate on his left cheek.

Then, Zane, Jay, Nya, and Kai entered the dining room. They took a plate and took some pancakes.  
It looks like Kai had forgotten about the sticky closet. I didn't want to remind him. You know how Kai reacts right? I kept memorizing the shopping list. As we finished, Jay, Lloyd, and I went to the grocery shop.  
Jay tapped my shoulder.  
"Um, Cole? Do you know what Sensei wants us to buy?" Asked Jay, looking embarrassed." I left the list in my room."

I slightly nodded.  
"It is beef, fish, some vegetables, fruits, tea, honey, flour, icing, sugar, whip cream, candies, water-"

"Alright, alright. Just buy it already. Their too much!" Said Jay, interrupting me. I wrote the list and handed the list to him.

"You find the first half, and I find the second half, okay?" I said.

"Yep!" Said Jay.

"See you at Miss Mystake' s tea shop!" I shouted as I went to the other section with Lloyd. Lloyd tugged my sleeve.

"Can we buy toothsie rolls?" Asked Lloyd.

"Fine," I said as I took a cart. We looked at the candy section.

"Oh no! Two of my favorites! Toothsie Rolls or Live Saver? Toothsie Rolls or Live Saver?" Asked Lloyd as he held the boxes. He kept repeating that question to himself.

"Okay, you know what? Just put both in the cart, alright?" I said. Lloyd put them in the cart and hugged me happily.

"Thank you, Cole!" Said Lloyd.

"But, you have to eat three candies a week instead of seven, alright?" I asked.

"Hmm, alright. Thanks, Cole!" Said Lloyd.

We walked to the cake section( if you know what I mean) and bought some icing, whip cream, and sugar. When we're done, we payed the bills and walked to Miss Mystake' s tea shop.

"Hello, boys!" Said Miss Mystake." What can I do for you?"

"Good morning Miss Mystake, we're here to take Sensei's tea." I said.

"Ahh, yes. Here you go!" Said Miss Mystake, I put the money on the counter and smiled.

"Thank you!" Said Lloyd.

"Your welcome," Miss Mystake said. We stopped in front of Miss Mystake' s shop and waited for Jay. We finally saw Jay having trouble with the bags, and he was wearing a disguise. I helped him.

"What's with the disguises?" Asked Lloyd.

"Some of my fans spotted me and I tried some disguises." Said Jay.

"Taxi!" I shouted and a taxi car stopped. We came inside and drove to Bounty. We came inside with our shopping bags and placed them on the counter. We put the food in the fridge and the kitchen lockers.

"Wow!" Said Kai." That's a lot of bags!"  
Nya, Zane and Sensei entered and suddenly, a bright light circled around us and we were transported somewhere we don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE NINJAS IN EQUESTRIA  
(Cole's pov)

We soon woke up and looked up. We looked at each other. I was a pony with a horn and wings! I have black hair and a sticker on my butt. My skin was white.  
Kai was a red pony with wings and brown spikey hair.  
Lloyd was a pony with wings and horn and have a blonde hair. His skin was green, light green.  
Nya was a pink pony with black hair. She is a regular pony with wings!  
Zane was a pony with white hair and blue skin. He is a pony with a horn.  
Jay was a blue pony with brown hair and wings.  
Sensei was a white pony with a hat and a beard.  
A pony with a long pink mane and a yellow coat stared at us.  
"Umm, hi?" I greeted awkwardly," I'm Cole and they're Zane, Kai, Jay, Nya Sensei, and my favorite kid Lloyd."

"I'm...I'm..." the pony said something, but we couldn't hear her.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'm...Flutter..." she responded but her words still seemed small.

"Flutter-what?" I asked. She looked at me and bowed, suddenly.

"I'm Fluttershy, your highness," said the pony named Fluttershy.

"Your highness?" I asked." I'm a king?"

"Why, yes. A pony with wings and horn is called alicorn. They are royalty. My friend Twilight Sparkle also have wings and horn." She answered." Are you new here?"

"We are. Could you show us around? We kinda not know this, um, town." I said.

"My pleasure, this town is Ponyville." Said Fluttershy. She looked at Lloyd." How old are you? Oh my! Sorry if I asked that weird question!"

"Oh, that's alright, I'm Lloyd. I'm twelve years old. So, I'm royalty?" Asked Lloyd.

"Oh, why yes. I'll introduce you to Ponyville's founder." Said Fluttershy as we walked.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR MEETING TWO BEST ATHLETES  
(Cole's Pov)  
We arrived at a barn and saw an orange pony making apples to fall out of the trees.  
"Applejack! Yoo hoo!" Said Fluttershy. The orange pony stopped and walked to us.

"Who in Equestria did you bring, Fluttershy?" Asked the pony who's name is Applejack. Applejack noticed me and Lloyd, and bowed down.

"Yer' highness," said Applejack," it's an honor fer' you to come 'ere. Ahm Applejack."

"My pleasure," I said.

"This is Prince Cole, Prince Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane, and Sensei." Said Fluttershy, introducing us.

"Let me show yah around, we, the founders of Ponyville, make the best apple cider in all of Equestria!" Said Applejack." Lemme show yah my family and food! Soup's on everypony!"

We were dragged to a dining table and we're surrounded by a bunch of ponies!

" This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." Applejack introduced them to us while they put food on the table. She took a deep breath at the end."Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests."

The old pony who was sleeping snorts when she woke up.  
"Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'..." she said.

"Wow, that's a lot of food." Said Kai.

"Aww, don't mention it. When yer' hungry, always come in Sweet Apple Acres! Yer' always welcomed!" Said Applejack.

Fluttershy lead us to a home on the sky which looks like a cloud.

"Rainbow! Rainbow!" Said Fluttershy. A cyan pony with wings came to Fluttershy.

"Hey, Fluttershy, what's up?" She asked.

"We have guest. Meet Prince Cole, Prince Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane, and Sensei." Said Fluttershy.

"Hey, guys. What's..." the cyan pony stopped when she looked at Kai. Kai seemed to stare at her too. The pony shook her head." Anyway, I'm Rainbow Dash! The coolest Pegasus that came outta from Cloudsdale! If you wanna see my moves, be welcomed! I'm attending a show in two days. It starts at six. You better come!"

"Okay, we'll be there," said Lloyd.

"Great! Cause you'll see the sonic rainboom! See ya!" Shouted Rainbow as she flew to the air.

"Alright, lets head to Carousel Boutique." Said Fluttershy.

(Kai's Pov)  
I saw that cyan Pegasus and looked at her beautiful pink eyes. I felt my heart melt. But when it's time to go, I feel like I want to groan.

(Rainbow's Pov)

I saw that blue pony and he was with that pink pony. His cutie mark was a lighting bolt. I feel sad when he has a marefriend. But When I saw that red awesome Pegasus, Kai, it feels like I wanted to cuddle him. I hate to admit but I think I'm in love. I know that I'm the coolest Pegasus in town but I wanted to groan when their leaving. His cutie mark looks cool. A fire, and mine's a rainbow. How cool is that?

I said, "see ya!" And left somewhere in my secret cloud. Okay, not that secret.

"Oh my gosh, he looks so so handsome!" I said." But maybe he's with another girl like Nya. Their skin almost match, so don't rub it in Rainbow."


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N Sorry for the small chapter)

Disclaimer I do not own ninjago or this story

CHAPTER FIVE THE PONY WHO IS GENEROUS  
(Cole's pov)

Fluttershy lead us to a shop and a white pony with a purple curly mane said,

" Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique. Oh! Fluttershy! Hello, dear," said the pony. She noticed us. She bowed down.  
"Oh, forgive me if I'm not paying any attention to you, your highnesses. I'm Rarity, the fashion designer!" Said the pony who was Rarity. She looked at Zane while dreaming." Of course, I'm attending a fashion show next week. Would you like to come?"

"We'd love to, Miss Rarity," I said.

"If you want some tuxedo, or anything you want, always be welcomed!" Said Rarity.

"Thank you very much." I said.

"Oh, it's almost lunch! You better go to Sugarcane Corner! See you later!" Said Rarity. We exited Carousel Boutique and Fluttershy said,

"Rarity is right, it's almost lunch. I'm sure Pinkie Pie is making some food."

(Zane's Pov)

I stared at the beautiful blue eyes of that white pony. We both have the same coat, so does Cole, but she is a very interesting pony. As I was in my thought, she suddenly looked at me. I don't think I could bear it! I just want to run and kiss her, but every one or everypony will be surprised. I'm very sad to leave this place.


	6. Chapter 6

(a/n sorry for a small chapter again)

CHAPTER SIX THE SUPER DUPER PARTY PLANNER  
(Cole's Pov)

We walked to a house that is filled with food,

"Hi ya! I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm a party planner! Oh! You're new here! I should make you a welcome party! Please make yourselves at home!" Said a pink pony who was Pinkie Pie. She handed a menu and pointed at a long table.

"That's enough for all of you!" Said Pinkie.

"Thanks," I said. We sat down and looked at the menu.

"Candies? No way!" Said Lloyd.

"Cakes? I love them!" I said. A blue pony with pink hair stopped.

"What can we do for you dear ah! I mean, unexpected guest?" Asked the waitress.

"I'd like to have Hay fries, a medium cake, ten candies, oat meal, grass pancakes, and eight sunflower smoothie." I said.

"Of course your highnesses." Said the waitress." How about you Fluttershy?"

"I'd like some carrot soup, Mrs Cupcakes." Said Fluttershy.

"Alright," said the waitress who was Mrs Cupcakes.

About three minutes, the food arrived. Mr Carrot Cake gave us tea and plates. I used my horn. I had no idea I could do that without practice. After eating, Fluttershy was about to pay but Mrs Cup cake said,

"Fluttershy, deary, no need to."

"Why not?" Asked Fluttershy.

"It's alright, no credits taken." Answered Mrs Cupcakes. Fluttershy smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs Cupcakes." Said Fluttershy. Ponies who saw us bowed down. I feel weird. I never have all people or ponies to bow down to me.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N I want to say thanks to all the people who review Darkwolfpup22 and Averon The Awesome Thanks again)

CHAPTER SEVEN THE LIBRARIAN  
(Cole's pov)

We walked inside an oak tree and a dragon greeted us.

"Hi, I'm Spike! I know you're looking for...oh! Your highness," said Spike the dragon as he bowed down.

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"Oh, sorry. Twilight is supposed to be here somewhere, but I can't find here. TWILIGHT!" Shouted Spike. A purple alicorn came downstairs and saw us.

"Stop shouting, Spike. Oh, hello there. I'm Twilight Sparkle, you don't have to address me as princess or your highness," said Twilight.

"Same here," said Lloyd.

"I'm Cole, this is Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane, and Sensei. We're here to stay," I said.

"Oh! There's a house to fit for all of you. All you have to do is ask the Mayor. She's in the Town Hall. If you need any information, I'll always tell you. This is a library. That's my junior assistant, Owlisious." Said Twilight.

"Why, hello there, Owlisious." I greeted.

"Hoo," said the owl.

"Um, I'm Cole, these are my friends." I said.

"Hoo?" Asked Owlisious.

"Uh..." I rubbed my neck.

"Don't bother, your highness. You won't win." Said Spike.

"Alright," I said.

"Let's go to Mayor Mare," said Fluttershy.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT NOT ENOUGH ROOM  
(Cole's pov)

We walked to a town hall and saw a brown pony with grey hair.

"Ummm, excuse me, Mayor Mare." Said Fluttershy.

"Yes?" Asked Mayor.

"Can we buy that big house?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Of course. For whom?" Mayor asked,

"For them!" Said Fluttershy as she pointed to us. She took a bag full of coins.

"What? I couldn't take these money. They are royalty. Do take the house!" Said Mayor.

"Thank you, Mayor," said Fluttershy.

Fluttershy took the key and we walked to the house. We looked at the house. Definitely, it is big, but it only have five rooms. Fluttershy gasped.

"Six rooms? I'm so sorry, maybe one of you can share!" Said Fluttershy.

Everyone except Lloyd and I shook our heads.

"Oh, dear! Don't worry, you two will go stay in my house." Said Fluttershy.

"Hey, you have a map of Ponyville?" Asked Jay.

"Of course! Here you go!" Said Fluttershy as she handed three maps." Good bye! Here's the bits. Make sure you find a job!"

"We will!" Said all of them except Lloyd, Sensei and I. Fluttershy smiled and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE STAYING IN A COTTAGE  
(Cole's pov)  
She lead us to her house. It has animals and beautiful things everywhere! She gave us tea and showed us the bedroom.  
"Thank you for letting us stay," I said.

"My pleasure," said Fluttershy.

It was finally at night and Lloyd fell asleep on the couch. He was reading Power Ponies Comic. I smiled and carried him upstairs and laid him on the bed. I turned of the lights and went downstairs.

"Fluttershy, I just wanted to go to Twilight's library, okay?" I said.

"Alright," said Fluttershy.

I walked to the library, but I forgot where it was. I saw Pinkie and asked,

"Hey, Pinkie. Can you tell me where the library is?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, you have to go left, then right, then straight, then go a little left, then go right, and go straight, then you go straight, and then.."

Pinkie made me confused. So I interrupted her,

"Alright! Thanks Pinkie!" I said as I walked away.

"No problem!" Said Pinkie. I walked to a pony who was a little light brown and have a blue and pink hair.

"Hi, can you tell me where the library is? I'm Cole." I said.

"I'm Bon Bon. The library is over there." Said Bon Bon.

"Thanks," I said as I walked to the library.

I opened the door and saw Twilight.

"Oh, hi, Cole!" Said Twilight.

"Hello, do you have any book I could read?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! Here, this is Daring Do and the Quest of The Sapphire Stone. It's the first series. I own all of them." Said Twilight.

"Oh, thank you. Do you have any comic book?" I asked.

"Of course, here. Take five comic book." Said Twilight as she handed me the comic book.

"Thank you very much. Lloyd will scream if there are no comics here." I said while chuckling.

"Oh, good night!" She said.

"Good night." I said as I exited the library.

I spotted Bon Bon again.

"Can you tell me where Fluttershy's cottage is?" I asked.

"Sure, it's over there. Are you and Fluttershy a couple?" She asked.

"Wha? Um, no! I was just staying there for awhile." I said." Thanks!"

I walked away but she said,  
"Wait!"

I look back.

"You're royalty! Forgive me for making such ideas about Fluttershy." Said Bon Bon.

"That alright," I said as I walked to Fluttershy's cottage.

I arrived and said,  
"I'm home!"

I smacked myself.

"Why did I say that?! It sounded like I'm the husband of Fluttershy!" I said to myself. I smacked myself again." Did I just say that aloud? She's gonna kick me out!"  
I smacked myself again." Ow, that's starting to hurt," I said.

Fluttershy came to me.

"I'm sorry! I should have told you the library. I tried to call you but you're too far!" Said Fluttershy.

"It's alright." I said.

"Now go to bed." She said. I nodded and went upstairs, then I slept.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN SICK OR NOT?  
(Fluttershy's pov)

Oh! Did I just say go to bed? Oh no! I sounded like the wife of Cole! Oh, did I just say that? I feel butterflies in my stomach! Am I sick? I really need to see Twilight!

I hurried to Twilight's library and find Twilight.

"Oh, hello Fluttershy. Are you looking for Cole?" Asked Twilight,

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I think I'm sick," I said.

"You're sick?" Asked Twilight filled with shock that it made me leap." Sorry, how do you feel?"

"I feel butterflies in your stomach," I answered. Twilight smiled.

"Oh, Fluttershy. That isn't a sickness, it's just that. I think you're in love." Said Twilight.

"I...I am?" I asked.

"Yes, when did you found out?" Asked Twilight.

"When I met the ponies. The butterflies in my stomach grew harder whenever I'm near Cole or when I look at him." I answered.

"Fluttershy, I think you're in love with Cole!" Said Twilight.

"I am? Oh, how am I gonna say that to him?" I asked while panicking. Twilight shook her head.

"When you're ready. It takes time to tell him." Answered Twilight.

"Oh, does he feel the same way?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure, but he'll tell you for sure." Said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight!" I said as I walked home.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN FEELINGS OF THE GENEROUS PONY  
(Rarity's pov)  
As I worked until night, I couldn't stop thinking about that white pony, Zane. He look terribly Handsome, no, he looks smashing! I just hope he would come here sayin,  
"Will you go out for a date?"  
I would say yes, and he looked like he could be trusted. Not like Prince Blueblood. He's a royal pain in the neck!  
Then, my doorbell rang.  
"Huh? Who could that be?" I asked myself. I opened the door and saw Zane!

"Oh! Greetings darling! What brings you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you something. Will you go out to dinner with me?" Asked Zane.

"Dinner? I'd love to!" I said. Usually, when some pony said dinner? ponies interrupt. But this pony, doesn't interrupt. He just listens to me, and he's like a gentlecolt. I love him very much.

"You will?" Asked Zane.

"Of course I will, darling! Why wouldn't I?" I asked." Where are we going?"

"You'll see, Miss Rarity." He answered. I blushed as he took my hoof and went outside.  
I didn't even care if dirt is on my hoof.  
I didn't even care if I haven't brush my mane.  
I didn't even care if my masquerade is fading away by the rain.  
All I care is about Zane, my one and only Romeo.

(Zane's pov)

Everyone was running around at the house. Nya, Jay, and Kai choose their room and claimed the names of their 'territory'. I just choose whatever is left. I just heard Nya and Jay going on their second date that Kai allowed.  
Kai went somewhere outside. Sensei was just sitting there, allowing me to go.  
I went to the flower shop and look at the best flower.

"Ahem, can I help you, sir?" Asked a white pony with light pink and dark pink hair.

"Yes, can you find a rose that is white?" I asked.

"Of course, by the way, why is my name Rose if there's no roses?" Asked the pony who's name is Rose. She gave the Flower." It cost three bits, sir."

I took gave the money which was called bits.  
"Thank you, sir. Come again next time!" Said Rose. I smiled and headed to Ponyville's expensive restaurant,  
Poney Grands Amour.  
I walked to a waiter named Savoir Fare.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?" Fare asked.

"I want to reserve a table for two ponies." I answered.

"Ah, romantic dinner?" Asked Fare

"Yes, please." I said.

"What's your name?" Asked Fare.

"Zane Julien." I answered.

"What an interesting name," said Fare." Okay, it's already listed. Have a great day!"

"Thank you," I said as I walked to Carousel Boutique.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE FEELINGS OF THE LOYAL PONY

(Rainbow's Pov)  
I finished my work and flew home. I saw Kai flying away from my house. Oh no, what have I done? I shouldn't have left my house! Is that flowers and a box he's holding behind his back? Without thinking, I flew straight to him.

"Kai!" I shouted.

"Rainbow?" Asked Kai as he look back.

"Oh crap. Look out!" I shouted as I flew straight to him. We crashed and we look at each other and realized we're kissing accidentally! I broke the kiss.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so so sorry! I didn't know what's wrong with me! I just couldn't.." I was soon interrupted by a kiss from Kai. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hooves around his neck. Then, we broke the kiss.

"Sorry," I said.

"No, it wasn't your fault." Said Kai.

"Is that flowers you're holding?" I asked. Kai handed the flowers to me. I smelled them.

"Rainbow, would you like to go out for a date?" Asked Kai,

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!" I shouted. Kai handed me the box." What's inside?"

"Just open it." Said Kai. I opened it and saw a necklace. It was cut a half literally and Kai took the necklace with my cutie mark on it. He place the necklace with his cutie mark on it on my neck.

"I don't understand," I said,

"I borrowed a book from Twilight and it says if a mare and colt is together, they use a necklace to show they're together." Answered Kai.

"So, I'm your marefriend?" I asked,

"Yes," answered Kai as he kissed me.

(Kai's pov)  
(Before meeting Rainbow)  
"Hey, Twilight! Do you have any book about relationship?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, Kai. It would be under 'R'. Owlisious, can you find a book about Relationship?" Twilight asked.

"Hoo," said Owlisious. The owl flew and bring a book to me.

"Thanks, Owlisious, Thanks, Twilight." I said as I hurried home.

"Your welcome!" Shouted Twilight.

I locked my bedroom door and look at the table of contents. We already bought the supplies we need. I read about the relationship and went outside.

I ran to a flower shop but stopped when I found Zane buying some roses. I smirked. I knew it! Zane's in love with that fashionista! When Zane left, I went to that pony, Rose.

"Hello! Are you looking for Firetail Flower?" Asked Rose.

"Yes, and a rainbow flower?" I asked.

"Hmmmm...Ha! Rainbow Tears. Here you go! It cost eight bits!" Said Rose.

"Here," I said as I handed the money. What's it called? Oh, right. Bits.

"Come again, sir!" Said Rose. I went to the jewelry shop.

"Welcome, sir! I'm Lemony Gem. What can I do for you?" Asked Gem.

"Uh, I need that relationship necklace," I said, not sure what's the name.

"Ah, the relationship necklace. What's your marefriend's cutiemark?" She asked.

"You know Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Yeah, she's my marefriend." I said.

"Oh, can I look at your cutie mark?" She asked. I showed it and she took a picture of it.

After awhile, she handed me the box. I checked it.

"Perfect!" I said.

"It cost twenty bits! In exchange of gems, it's five pink gems." Said Gem.

"Uh, here, four gems and four bits," I said.

"Thanks, mister!" Said Gem. I walked outside and flew to Rainbow's house. I rang her door bell twice, but no answer. I flew away sadly. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow.

"Kai!" Somepony shouted.

"Rainbow?" I asked while looking back.

"Oh, crap. Look out!" Shouted Rainbow, but I couldn't do anything. We fell down and opened our eyes. We were kissing. She blushed.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so so sorry! I didn't know what's wrong with me! I just couldn't.." I interrupted her by a kiss. She closed my eyes and wrapped her hooves around my neck. Then, we broke the kiss.

"Sorry," She said.

"No, it wasn't your fault." I said.

"Is that flowers you're holding?" She asked. I handed the flowers to her. She smelled them.

"Rainbow, would you like to go out for a date?" I asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!" She exclaimed, I handed her the box." What's inside?"

"Just open it." I said. She opened it and saw a necklace. It was cut a half literally and I took the necklace with her cutie mark on it. Then, I place the necklace with her cutie mark on it on her neck.

"I don't understand," she said,

"I borrowed a book from Twilight and it says if a mare and colt is together, they use a necklace to show they're together." I answered.

"So, I'm your marefriend?" She asked,

"Yes," I answered as I kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN THE DATE WITH THE WHITE MARE  
(Zane's pov)  
"Oh, Zane darling, I need to go change my clothes." She said. I nodded.

"Take your time, Rarity!" I said, she walked to her shop and fifteen minutes later, she was in a black sparkling dress.

"Rarity, you look astonishingly beautiful!" I said. She blushed and kissed me in my cheek.

"Thank you Zaney," said Rarity.

Rarity and I walked to the restaurant and Fare asked,

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it would be under Julien." I said.

"Ahh, yes. Right this way," said Fare. We stopped at the table and sat." I'll give you some time to order."  
Fare left and Rarity asked,

"Your name is Zane Julien?"

"Why, yes." I answered.

"You are very a interesting pony," said Rarity.

"So are you, my beauty," I said, making her to blush." You look cute when you're blushing."

Rarity blushed even redder like Kai's suit.

"No matter what you do, I'll always love you," said Rarity. I kissed her.

"Have you ordered something?" Asked Fare as we broke the kiss.

"I'll have Spaghetti Hay Ball," I said.

"One or two?" Asked Fare.

"One," I answered, which makes Rarity surprised.

"The drinks?" Asked Fare.

"Cherry Wine please!" Said Rarity.

"As you wish, madam," said Fare.

Then, the food and wine arrived.

"Thank you," I said.

"Oh, Zane. You're so sweet. How about you come to my shop and help me with my fashion design?" Asked Rarity.

"Of course, Rarity," I said. We ate the spaghetti and we accidentally kissed. She blushed as she pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my snowflake," I said.

"I'll see you too, icy,"said Rarity as we went home. I went in my room and smiled happily.

(Rarity's pov)  
I went home happily and saw Sweetie Belle smirking.

"You went out with a date! You went out with a date!" Sanged Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, stop this instant! You're right about my date. But..."I said. I was thinking about Sweetie Belle and Lloyd together. I smirked eviliy.

"Sis?" Asked Sweetie Belle worried.

"Oh, just go to bed." I said. Sweetie just went to her bedroom. I giggled at myself.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN DATE WITH THE CYAN PEGASUS  
(Kai's pov)

I took Rainbow's hoof and flew with her to a hill. I spread a blanket and some food on it.

"You planned all this for me?" Asked Rainbow.

"Yes, I love you Rainbow. More than anything in Equestria." I answered. I kissed her again and we broke.

"Gee, are we here to see the comet?" Asked Rainbow.

"You're right, my love." I said as I nuzzled her.

"Actually, I really want Jay, but somehow, my heart tells me to go with you instead of him." Said Rainbow.

"It's great that you followed your heart, Jay is actually dating my sister, Nya." I explained.

"She's your sister?" Asked Rainbow.

"Yep," I said.

After the comet, I found out Rainbow was sleeping on my shoulder. I smiled and carried her home. I looked at her sleeping and joined her on the bed. I slept through the night.

(Rainbow's pov)

I watched the comet and yawned. I looked at Kai. His eyes are sparkling from the comets. I yawned once more and slept.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN DON'T MESS WITH FLUTTERSHY

(Cole's pov)

I walked downstairs and brushed my teeth. After that, I went to the living room to find some breakfast and I found Fluttershy sleeping on the couch! So the room Lloyd and I were sleeping in is her bedroom! Fluttershy woke up.

"Oh, gosh! I didn't know you're sleeping on the couch! I could sleep on the couch if you want," I said.

"Oh, good morning, Cole. It is alright, I have another room, but I haven't buy and bed or and lamp. Is Lloyd awake?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Definitely," I said.

Lloyd came downstairs.

"Hey, Cole. Hey, Fluttershy." Said Lloyd. He saw the comics I borrowed from Twilight on the desk." Awesome! Comics!"

A knock was heard. Fluttershy opened it and saw Kai.

"Oh, why good morning, Kai. What brings you here?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Where is Lloyd?" Asked Kai, angrily which make Fluttershy to say,

"Eeep! Um, come inside, p-please," she said.

Kai came inside and found Lloyd.

"Lloyd! I still remember that closet! You've gotta pay for it!" Said Kai. Lloyd jumped.

"Uh, oh." Said Lloyd." I'm sorry, Kai! I really am! I just want to show you how good I can do with pranks! You weren't impressed at my awesome scaring prank!"

"Oh, yeah? I bet that was a good prank and you have to do all the morning chores in the new house!" Shouted Kai.

Fluttershy gasped and flew in front of Lloyd.

"Don't do that! You know how hard it is for foals to do morning chores!" Said Fluttershy.

"Well, he still gotta pay for it!" Shouted Kai.

"You could have just confessed how good he is at pranks. If you had done that, none of this would have happened!" Defended Fluttershy.

"Oh, so you're at the bad side? He did that on purpose!" Said Kai.

"He did, but he was just doing it because you teased him that you were better at the pranks than him. Imagine that Lloyd told you that he's better at controlling the fire! How do you feel?" Said Fluttershy.

"That's a weird example, I feel angry," Kai answered.

"Exactly! Lloyd feel like he's couldn't, but it didn't give up on him! He's angry and he feels like he wants to have revenge!" Said Fluttershy.

"I...I..." stammered Kai, amazed at Fluttershy's anger. True, Fluttershy was a shy pony, but she stood up for Lloyd.

"Lloyd doesn't want to give up! He would think that you called him a weakling! Or even a foal! Lloyd wanted to show you how great he was. Lloyd is the most honest, kind, amazing pony you've ever seen! Somehow, you think of him as the weeds.  
"Like you have a garden, full of beautiful flowers, but weeds around them are bothering you. You keep complaining about them. You seem not to enjoy your garden. Now, you don't enjoy Lloyd as a flower. Now don't ever catch me doing it again, understand?" Asked Fluttershy as she stared at him. Lloyd hugged her hind legs and hid in her tail. Kai gulped.

"I...I understand, Fluttershy." Said Kai.

"Now, go apologize!" Said Fluttershy.

"Lloyd, I'm sorry I told you you're a weak prank." Said Kai.

"And I'm sorry too, Kai. I'm sorry that I put glue on the closet," said Lloyd, still behind Fluttershy's legs. Fluttershy patted Lloyd's head and smiled.  
Kai left Fluttershy's cottage.

"Thanks, Fluttershy. I kept thinking you as a sister," said Lloyd.

"No problem at all, Lloyd. But I guess we could drop you off at school," said Fluttershy.

"Alright." Said Lloyd.

"Help me out with my animals. They must be hungry." Said Fluttershy.

(Lloyd's pov)

I can't believe Fluttershy just stood up for me! Her stare and speech made Kai terrified. I hugged her hind legs when she spoke. I feel like she's my sister.  
I couldn't thank her enough.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN FEEDING ANIMALS  
(Fluttershy's pov)

I hummed my favorite tune. Cole was feeding some food to the birds. Lloyd was feeding the bunnies. I was feeding the squirrels. I flew far to another tree and fed the animals. Suddenly, my wing got stuck on the branch. I tried to pull and I couldn't keep my balance.  
"Whoa!" I said. The branch cracked and I screamed,"Ahhhhhh!"

A flash of white caught me and I opened my eyes. I found Cole catching me.

"Are you alright?" Asked Cole.

"Oh, I'm fine. Ouch!" I said as he accidentally touched my wings.

"Oh, sorry. I'll find some aid." Said Cole. He carried me and laid me on the sofa. He looked at my wing.

"Just tell me if it hurts." Said Cole. He carefully took the thorns and small branches from my wing with his horn. Then, he poured some water on my wing.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Sorry," said Cole. He wrapped the bandage around my wing." There! I think you'll be flying in three days."

"Thank you, Cole." I said." How could I ever repay you?"

"No need for that," said Cole. Lloyd entered the room and look at us.

"Wait, don't tell me you guys are smooching." Said Lloyd.

"We're not!" Said Cole.

"Fine, so, where's the school?" Asked Lloyd.

"Oh, right. Follow me," I said." Angel, bunny, be good while I'm gonna okay?"

We came outside and reached to Cheerilee's school.

"Why, hello Fluttershy! I didn't know you have a husband and a son!" Said Cheerilee.

"What? Oh no he's my friend!"  
"What? Oh no, she's my friend!"  
Cole and I said in the same time.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Cheerilee. What's his name?" Asked Cheerilee as she pointed at Lloyd.

"His name is Lloyd," I answered.

"Oh, welcome, Lloyd! You can still play outside. We're about to start at fifteen minutes." Said Cheerilee.

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee," said Lloyd." Bye, Cole. Bye, Fluttershy."

"Bye, Lloyd!" Said Fluttershy.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN SCHOOL FRIENDS  
(Lloyd's pov)

At fifteen minutes, the school bell rang. The students came inside and they took places.

"Good morning, class!" Said Miss Cheerilee.

"Good morning, Miss Cheerilee!" Said the students.

"Class, we have a new student! His name is Lloyd! He is a prince so I want you to have respect. Do I make myself clear?" Asked Cheerilee.

"Crystal Clear, Miss Cheerilee!" Said The students.

"Lloyd, please take a seat between Diamond Tiara and Sweetie Belle!" Said Cheerilee as she pointed at a table.

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee," I said. I walked to my table and sat down.

(Sweetie Belle's pov)

Miss Cheerilee bring a student older than me. He looks very handsome.

"Hmm, he's looks so handsome," said Diamond Tiara to Silver Spoon.

"Alright, class! This is called a cutie mark! It is to represent your talents and..."

I looked at Lloyd. He looked very curious. He had a serious look on his face.

"Sweetie Belle!" Said Cheerilee," Answer me, what's a talent?"

I blushed as some of the class giggled.

"Talent is a skill,"I answered.

Great, I thought, now Prince Lloyd thinks I'm stupid.

"Can you give us an example?" Asked Cheerilee.

"Of, course! It's like a pony who can sing! Singing is the pony's talent, something their really good at," I said.

"Great answer Sweetie Belle. Lloyd, can you tell me what happens when a pony gets his or her cutie mark?" Asked Cheerilee.

"When the pony discovers that certain something that makes her special!" Answered Lloyd.

"Good job, Lloyd. Please take recess!" Said Cheerilee. We all walked outside.

"Awesome! A prince staying in Ponyville!" Said Scootaloo.

"I know, right? Applejack told me he was in Sweet Apple Acres!" Said Applebloom.

"Hey, we should introduce ourselves!" Said Scootaloo.

"Yeah!" I said. We walked to Prince Lloyd.

"Hi, I'm Scootaloo," said Scoots.

"I'm Applebloom." Said Applebloom.

"And I'm Sweetie Belle!" I squeaked.

"I'm Lloyd. It's very nice to meet you!" Said Lloyd.

"Well, well, well, look who's here?" Said Diamond Tiara.

"It's the Blank Flanks!" Said Silver Spoon.

"Come Prince Lloyd, you should hang out with us instead of these Losers," said Diamond Tiara.

"Hey! We're not losers!" Said Scootaloo.

Diamond Tiara came in Lloyd's left side and Silver Spoon came on his right side.

"You should come see our house. It's better than a barn." Said Diamond Tiara.

"And definitely better than a shop." Said Silver Spoon.

"And even more grand than a regular house," said Diamond Tiara.

Lloyd shook his head and stepped back from them.

"You might not notice this!" Said Lloyd as he showed his flank. He doesn't have a cutie mark! We gasped." I, a prince, don't even have a cutie mark, so I guess I'm the blank flank."

"But..but you're a prince! And their just regular ponies!" Said Diamond Tiara.

"So am I. I may be a prince, but I'm just a regular pony like you." Lloyd said sternly.

"We're not regular! If you want to be with them, then you're a loser!" Said Silver Spoon.

"You dare to say that to prince? Well, I'll do something hard to you," said Lloyd.

"Like w..what?" Asked Diamond Tiara.

"Like telling your parents how you are doing at school!" Said Lloyd.

"You can't do that!" Said Silver Spoon.

"I'm a prince," said Lloyd.

"But you said you're a regular pony!" Said Diamond Tiara.

"That's what I think, and the other ponies think I'm a prince. If being friends with rich ponies is all you care about, maybe you should go find someplace else." Said Lloyd.

"Fine!" Said Diamond Tiara.

"But, you must apologize to the girls or I'll tell you parents of what you did," said Lloyd

"Grr, fine! We're sorry we called you blank flanks and Cutie Mark Goof-saders." Said Diamond Tiara.

"And we promise not to say that again," said Silver Spoon.

"Great, now be gone with you!" Said Lloyd. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon cowardly left.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Said Scootaloo.

"Ah can't believe you stood up fer us!" Said Applebloom.

"Aww, it was nothing. I couldn't just abandon you girls right?" Lloyd said.

"I thought prince would go somewhere with rich ponies better than us!" I said.

"No, I know I'm supposed to hang out with rich ponies, but their very prideful. It would be rare to find rich ponies without pride." Said Lloyd.

"Since you don't have a cutie mark, you should come with us!" Said Scootaloo.

"Yeah! We would be a'onred to have a prince in our club!" Said Applebloom.

"Yeah! After school!" I said.

"Okay, if Cole says it's okay," Lloyd said,

"Who's Cole?" Asked Scootaloo.

"Um, my trainer," Lloyd said.

"Trainer of what?" Asked Applebloom.

"Karate," said Lloyd." Maybe you girls could come too!"

"Great! Cutie Mark Crusaders Ninjas! Yay!" We said


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS

(Lloyd's pov)

The girls and I went inside the club. Scootaloo was playing the drums and Sweetie Belle is on a table. Sweetie Belle started,

"We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, elect Lloyd...Lloyd..."

"Lloyd Gamardon," I answered.

"We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, elect Lloyd Gamardon to join us as a brother, friend, confidaynte, alley, boss-om buddy, gal pal, compader, chum of chums..."

Scootaloo clears her throat.

"Well you wrote this." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." said Scootaloo embarrassed.

"Homeboy...Amiga...blah blah blah blah blah. Oh yes, here...and fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders! You are solemnly sworn in, here this day, in witness of your fellow sisters, friends, confidantes...boss-om buddies...compadres..."

"Congratulations!" Said Scootaloo, interrupting Sweetie Belle." Gotta remember to revise that,"

They give me the uniform and I wear it.

"Why's your name Lloyd Gamardon?" Asked Scootaloo.

"My father's name is Gamardon." I answered.

"Can you tell us about him?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I said as I dropped my ears, letting a single tear from my eye.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry!" Said Sweetie.

"It's quite alright," I said,

"You know what? Lets change subject. How about, Cutie Mark Crusaders Karate!" Said Applebloom.

"Yeah," said Scootaloo.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Karate! Yay!" Shouted the girls. I smiled and we walked.

(Cole's Poverty)

I rushed to Applejack and bought some food.

"Thanks! Oh, do you know where's Lloyd?" I asked.

"Um, he was here in the club, but he and his friends left for some kind of Karate Class." Said Applejack.

"Oh, they must be talking about my karate class! I have to find them! Thanks again!" I shouted as I ran fast.

"Yer welcome!" Shouted AppleJack. I went to Fluttershy's house and I found Lloyd and his friends.

"There you are! I've been looking for you every where!" I said as I came inside. I put emptied the bags in the wardrobe.

"Hey, Cole! Where's the Karate School?" Asked Lloyd.

"Basically, it will be open in one week. I already asked Mayor Mare's permission for a building."I said.

"Yay!" Said the girls.

"Oh, Cole. We're invited to a party!" Said Fluttershy.

"Great, lets go there!" I said.

We went to Sugarcube Corner and turned on the lights,

"SURPRISE!"


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS

(Lloyd's pov)

The girls and I went inside the club. Scootaloo was playing the drums and Sweetie Belle is on a table. Sweetie Belle started,

"We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, elect Lloyd...Lloyd..."

"Lloyd Gamardon," I answered.

"We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, elect Lloyd Gamardon to join us as a brother, friend, confidaynte, alley, boss-om buddy, gal pal, compader, chum of chums..."

Scootaloo clears her throat.

"Well you wrote this." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." said Scootaloo embarrassed.

"Homeboy...Amiga...blah blah blah blah blah. Oh yes, here...and fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders! You are solemnly sworn in, here this day, in witness of your fellow sisters, friends, confidantes...boss-om buddies...compadres..."

"Congratulations!" Said Scootaloo, interrupting Sweetie Belle." Gotta remember to revise that,"

They give me the uniform and I wear it.

"Why's your name Lloyd Gamardon?" Asked Scootaloo.

"My father's name is Gamardon." I answered.

"Can you tell us about him?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I said as I dropped my ears, letting a single tear from my eye.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry!" Said Sweetie.

"It's quite alright," I said,

"You know what? Lets change subject. How about, Cutie Mark Crusaders Karate!" Said Applebloom.

"Yeah," said Scootaloo.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Karate! Yay!" Shouted the girls. I smiled and we walked.

(Cole's Poverty)

I rushed to Applejack and bought some food.

"Thanks! Oh, do you know where's Lloyd?" I asked.

"Um, he was here in the club, but he and his friends left for some kind of Karate Class." Said Applejack.

"Oh, they must be talking about my karate class! I have to find them! Thanks again!" I shouted as I ran fast.

"Yer welcome!" Shouted AppleJack. I went to Fluttershy's house and I found Lloyd and his friends.

"There you are! I've been looking for you every where!" I said as I came inside. I put emptied the bags in the wardrobe.

"Hey, Cole! Where's the Karate School?" Asked Lloyd.

"Basically, it will be open in one week. I already asked Mayor Mare's permission for a building."I said.

"Yay!" Said the girls.

"Oh, Cole. We're invited to a party!" Said Fluttershy.

"Great, lets go there!" I said.

We went to Sugarcube Corner and turned on the lights,

"SURPRISE!"


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY THE PARTY  
(Cole's pov)

Fluttershy, Lloyd and his friends and I walked to Sugarcube Corner.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted Pinkie.

"Whoa! It's a party for me?" I asked,

"Sure! It's always fun!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, I was hoping for a quiet dinner," I muttered under my breath

"What?" Asked Pinkie,

"Nothing," I said.

"Okey dokey lokey!" Said Pinkie. Even Kai, Zane, Jay, and Nya were here.

Instead of having fun like my friends, I just sat down.

"Hey, Everypony, lets go to my show!" Shouted Rainbow Dash. We went to a park and sat.

Rainbow do some awesome tricks and announced,

"Now, be amazed at my awesome Sonic Rainboom!"

Rainbow flew high up in the sky and stopped. Then, she flew down until she made a rainbow! Everyone cheered loudly.

"And my coltfriend, Kai, will give it a try." Said Rainbow. Hahaha, I knew it! I thought. They will be a perfect match.

Kai flew to the sky and flew down fast. He suddenly made a fire rainbow! Everyone cheered loudly. The Wonderbolts came to Rainbow and Kai and gave the Wonderbolts medals. Everyone cheered once again. When we all went home Lloyd was sleeping. I took as much candies as I can and bring Lloyd home. When I laid Lloyd to bed, I went outside to the animals

"Hey, little critters. It's me, Cole. Can you decorate that tree with ribbons?" I asked.

Angel looked angry as usual and shrugged.

"Because, I love Fluttershy with all my heart and I need you animals to assist me." I answered.

All of the nodded and find a ribbon. As they finished decorating, I put a picnic blanket under the tree and put the Apple foods there. I walked to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, I need to show you something." I said.

"Oh, okay." Fluttershy said.

"Close you eyes," I said as I took her hoof and bring her to the tree." Now open,"

She looked and gasped.

"Is this some kind of...date?" Asked Fluttershy. I nodded." Oh Cole, thank you!"

Fluttershy kissed me and pulled away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
I kissed her. Her eyes are wide with shock, but then relaxed and closed her eyes. I could smell her hair. It smells strawberry. We broke the kiss.

"Oh, Cole. I never realized how romantic you are," Fluttershy said.

"Aww, you're very cute when you blushing," I said. She blushed even more red than Kai's suit. After that, Fluttershy slept. I bring her to the sofa and slept. In morning at six, I went to Quills and Sofas shop.

"Hi ya, kid. Anything I could help you?" Asked a pony named Davenport

"Can I get one bed?" I asked.

"Medium or large?" Asked Davenport.

"Large and one small bed,please!" I answered.

"Alright, it cost one thousand bits." Davenport said. I took 1000 bits from my bag.

"Here you go!" I said.

"Thanks, mister. Any bed cover?"

"Uh, a butterfly pattern for large and a green bed cover for small.. I don't know what bed cover is cool." I said

"Oh, a green fire bed cover comin up! Don't worry about the bed, my crew could help me out," said Davenport."  
Caramel! Derpy! Help me out! Bring these beds in the cart!"

A crossed eyed pony came and a pony with brown hair entered.

"Yes, boss," said the ponies. They carried the beds in the cart and pulled the cart. They followed me to the cottage.

"Be careful, boys. Fluttershy is asleep." I said. They carefully put the large bed in one small room and the large one in the other room.

"Thanks," I said. I gave ten bits." Here you go!"

"Thanks," said the grey pony. Then, they left. I walked to a paint shop.

"Welcome!" Said a pony named Art Vendor

"Do you have any wallpaper?" I asked.

"No, but I could paint it for you," said Vendor

"I need a brown stripe seven centimeters wide. From up to down. And a light brown twenty centimeters wide. So, it's a pattern," I said as I hold the blueprint.

"Do you want it now?" Asked Vendor.

"Sure," I said.

"Derpy!" Shouted Vendor. The pony who had the cross eye came in the room.

"Yes?" Asked Derpy.

"Make sure you follow his instructions," said Vendor.

"Okay," said Derpy. We went to the cottage and Derpy painted Lloyd's room and the guest's room." It costs sixty bits please!"

I handed her sixty bits.

"You work as a painter and a sofa carrier?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually, mailing is my job. I have six jobs!" Said Derpy.

"Oohkay," I said. Derpy went home and I went to Twilight's library. I noticed their selling some comics. I grinned and Camry inside.

"Hi, Twilight. Can I buy some comics?" I asked,

"Of course you can, Cole! How many?" Said Twilight.

"About ten, and do you sell Daring Do's books?" I asked.

"Yes, I have the copies. Here, take all of the series! It actually cost ten gems, since Spike is dying for gems," said Twilight.

"Here," I said as I gave ten pink gems.

"Thanks, and here," said Twilight as she pushed the books. I carried it with my magic.

"Thank you," I said as I left. I went to a shop selling fans and shelves.

"Hi, I'm here to buy a wooden shelves. Thirty centimeters wide and I need six of them. I also need 100 centimeters high and I need two of them." I explained. The pony named Mr Breezy took the planks and put it in a cart.

"Anything else?" Mr Breezy asked.

"And two Air conditioners." I said.

"It costs two hundred and forty eight bits, in exchange, sixty two gems," said Mr Breezy." It is lowered to one hundred and twenty bits. In exchange, thirty gems."

I handed him and hundred and twenty bits.

"Alright, Derpy! Bring this cart!" Said Mr Breezy. Derpy came inside, and followed me to the cottage.

After putting the air conditioners, Derpy helped me build a shelve.

"Derpy, you have any more of these plank?" I asked. Derpy got out and came back with the same planks. We made two shelves and finished.

"Here you go!" I said as I handed the bits.

"Thanks!" Said Derpy as she left. I came to a clock shop.

"Why, hello there, young colt. You need a clock?" Asked Mr Waddle.

"Yes, I needed two green clock," I said.

"It costs twenty bits." Said Mr Waddle. I handed him the bits." Thank you!"

I went to a shop.

"Hi! Do you need a frame?" Said a clerk.

"Yes, I need two lamps, and two frames with a picture of three pink butterflies." I said.

"Of course, here. It costs twenty bits. You get two free small desk with a locker," said the clerk.

"Thanks," I said. Derpy came inside and helped me carry the desks. After that, Derpy left. I walked to Sugarcube Corner and bought a candy jar and a lots of candies.  
I walked to Rarity's shop and bought a saddle bag for Lloyd. Then, I went home.  
After doing the interior, I went to Lloyd and bring him to his room. Then, I carried Fluttershy to her bed room. I went to the couch and slept.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE SURPRISE

(Fluttershy's poverty)

I yawned and found myself in my bed!

"What am I doing here?" I said to myself. I walked downstairs and found Cole on the couch! I walked upstairs and opened a room. I look inside and found Lloyd in a decorated room. I went to another room and found the bed, lamp, shelves, and others!  
I smiled and went downstairs. I made hay cereal and put the milk beside it.

(Lloyd's poverty)  
I  
I woke up and found myself in some kind of room. Of course it's a room, what was I thinking? I found a saddle bag for me. And I looked at the shelves and found Daring Do and comics!  
"Sweet!" I said. I closed my mouth. I looked around and went downstairs. I found breakfast and Fluttershy.

"Good morning," said Fluttershy.

"Morning," I said as I ate a spoonful of cereal." Did you do all of the interior?"

"No, Cole did," said Fluttershy. Then, Cole went inside the dining room." Thank you Cole,"

"No problem," said Cole." Lloyd, grab your saddle bag, it's almost time for school."

I gulped the last cereal and grabbed my school bag. I opened it. It has a pencil, a note book, an eraser, and a sandwich.

Cole and I went to school and Cherrilee greeted us. When I went home, I accidentally bumped into some pony.  
"Sorry," I apologized.

"Hey, it was no problem,," said the pony. She had a pink coat with flowing purple and blue mane.

"I'm Lloyd," I said.

"You're Lloyd Gamardon?" Asked the pony. I nodded." Remember me? I'm Crystal Colette! Cole's sister!"( read A sister).

"Really? Wow, that's great!" I said. We both ask some questions about Equestria.  
Crystal and I walked to the cottage.

"So, where are you staying?" I asked.

"I don't know." Crystal answered,

"Really? You should stay with Fluttershy," I said.

"Okay," said Crystal.

"Wow, how can you be an alicorn?" I asked.

"What?." She answered,

"Nevermind, I'll ask Cole later," I said.

We arrived at The cottage and Fluttershy looked at us.

"Hi Fluttershy, this is Crystal Colette, Cole's sister." I explained. Cole suddenly came inside.

"Wait? Crystal?" Asked Cole. Crystal nodded, " Crystal! It's good to see you!"

"How can she be an alicorn?" I asked  
"Brother ans sister, Lloyd, I'm her brother and I'm an alicorn." Said Cole.

"Right!" Crystal and I said.

"Now, who wants to have a snack?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Me!" Shouted Cole, Crystal and I.

As we ate dinner, I went upstairs and read my comics. It was awesome! I looked at my shelves. Cole had bought me a candy jar full with candies! I ate one and read Daring Do. Cole bought me all the series! I read and slept.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO KARATE SCHOOL

(Lloyd's poverty)

. It was time for the fashion show and we walked down near Carousel Boutique. After we watched Rarity's fashion show, we walked home and slept.  
We woke up and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were at school. After school, Cole brought us to a place and it was a building!

"Um, Cole? Is this a Karate class?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

"Yes it is!" Said Cole as we came inside. After fifteen minutes, some kids went Inside.

"Hello, kids. I'm Cole, your karate teacher. Remember, this is no ordinary moves, this is an important one." Said Cole." To karate, I need a volunteer. Who wants to volunteer?"

Every one raised their hooves.

"Lloyd!" Said Cole. I came up. Kai, Zane, Crystal, and Jay appeared." Since we taught you to karate, give an example."

Quick as lightning, I fought Jay and Zane. After I defeated them, I fought Kai. I didn't Cole was behind me and he tackled me and I fell.

"Aw, man! I should have seen that coming!" I whined.

"Now kids, it may look easy, but it is hard. Kai, Zane, Crystal, and Jay is also your teachers." Said Cole. As Cole taught, I noticed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were here." Diamond, Silver, please come here."

"U.., us?" Said Silver,

"Yes," said Cole. They came to Cole. "Try to defeat me,"

Diamond Tiara tried to kick Cole but he grabbed her hoof and twist it. Silver gulped and grabbed Cole's hoof and tried the same thing. When she done that, Cole kicked her in the tummy that made Silver land on the floor.

"Great job, girls." Cole said." Take five!"  
Everyone looked confused. Cole shook his head.

"I meant, take recess. The cafeteria is on your right side," said Cole.

Everyone saw cookies, bread, and milk on the cafeteria table. After we're done, we went back.  
Cole gave us karate uniforms. We wore it and wore a white belt. Cole has a black belt since he's our teacher. As Cole taught, Diamond and Silver were confused. after school, we went home. Fluttershy already had her second date. It's been a week.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE THREE MONTHS LATER...

(Normals poverty)

"Fluttershy, ever since I met you, I felt my heart melt. You are always my moon in the sky. Whenever I'm far, I think of you. I would never imagine how hard it is to live without you. You are important that anything else in Equestria. Fluttershy, will you marry me?" Cole asked.

"Bwhahah!" Said Lloyd. Cole suddenly got mad.

"Lloyd, I really need to practice!" Said Cole.

"Sorry, but you did well anyway," said Lloyd. Cole groaned and get his saddle bag. Then, he left the cottage." Uh, Cole? Where are you going? Cole?"

Cole went to a jewelry shop and Jewel greeted him..

"Hello, Cole! Need a marriage ring?" Asked Jewel.

"You've read my mind," said Cole. Cole pointed at a ring." That one please."

Jewel handed the box with the ring In it.

"You've paid me earlier, so take it," said Jewel,

"Thanks!" Cole said as he hurried away.

(Cole's poverty)

That night, everypony including the mane six sat down.

"I need everypony's attention please!" I announced,

Everyone quiet down. I walked to Fluttershy and get down on one knee.

"Fluttershy, ever since I met you, I felt my heart melt. You are always my moon in the sky. Whenever I'm far, I think of you. I would never imagine how hard it is to live without you. You are important that anything else in Equestria. Fluttershy, will you marry me?" I asked as I opened the box.

Fluttershy gasped as well for the others,

"Oh, Cole. I don't know what to say! YES!" Shouted Fluttershy as she hugged me.

"Lets party!" Shouted Pinkie. Everyone cheered. Spike burped and looked at the scroll. He came to me and handed the scroll. I read it. It say,

Dear Cole,

Please come to Canterlot as soon as you can. Some griffins will attack Canterlot soon. The sooner you'll come, the better the magic is.  
All I'm asking is just use a protective spell for Canterlot. Canterlot is resting on your hooves.

Sincerely,  
Princess Celestia

I looked at it and said,

"Spike, take a letter to Princess Celestia." I said.

"With pleasure," said Spike as he took a letter and a quill.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I understand that I must do the protective spell. I will come in two days.

Sincerely,  
Cole," I said. Spike roll the letter and blew it." Great."


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR PREPARATIONS

(Fluttershy's poverty)

I wrote a letter to my parents and went to Derpy.

"Hi, Fluttershy! I heard you are getting married. Congratulation!" Said Derpy.

"Thanks, Derpy. I need you to send this to Manehattan. You know, for my parents!" I said.

"Sure, Fluttershy." Said Derpy. I smiled and went back home. I found Twilight and Cole sitting.

"Oh, hello, Fluttershy! Great news! Princess Celestia allowed us to go to Canterlot for the wedding!" Said Twilight.

"Wait! With all of the ponies there?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Said Twilight.

"But they're a lot of them!" I said.

"But remember the fashion show from Photo Finish?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes, I do that for Rarity," I said.

"Aww, come on Fluttershy, do this for me," said Cole.

"Alright," I said.

"And you guys will kiss which is the same thing as smooch!" Said Lloyd sticking his tongue out. Cole rolled his eyes.

"I give up!" Said Cole." Now goodnight,"

"Gooodnight," I said.

"Oh, Crystal, you can be my best mare," said Cole.

"Really?" I squealed.

"Sure, you are my sister right?" Asked Cole.

"I better get going!" Said Twilight as she left. Lloyd walked to his bedroom. I walked to my bedroom and found Cole sleeping there. I smiled and slept with him.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE Going to Manehattan

(Cole's Poverty)

We catched and early train to Manehattan. As we boarded, Pinkie said,

"Fluttershy! I'll never forget you!" Said pinkie. A balloon floated past her." Ooh! A floating balloon!"

"I'm so hungry!" Said Lloyd.

"But we just ate breakfast just now," Fluttershy sais.

"He meant that he's hungry of candies." I said.

"Oh," said Fluttershy. Lloyd looked at his saddle bag and gave a worried face. He dug harder and shrieked,

"NNNOOOOOO! HOW COULD I FORGET MY CANDIES!?" Shouted Lloyd. Everyone hushed him and he blushed. Crystal and I laughed.

"What's so funny? It's a serious matter!" Shouted Lloyd.

"Yeah, serious," said Crystal sarcastically.

When we arrived, we went to, an apartment and went to the fifth floor.

We stopped and knocked a door. A pony with yellow coat and pink with a little white stripes opened the door.

"Fluttershy?" Asked a pony.

"Mom?" Said Fluttershy.

"Oh! Come inside! I can't believe that you are getting married with this pony in your letter." Said Florentinshy.

"That would be me," I said

"Oh! Of course! My apologies, sir." Said Florintinshy as she bowed.

"Uhh, I kinda feel annoyed as you address me as these royal names and these bowing stuff.." I said.

"Oh, sorry. And you must be Lloyd! Am I correct?" Asked Fluttershy's mother.

"Yup, you have candies?" Asked Lloyd. She nodded and gave a bag full of candies." Yes!"

We laughed and talked until night and Lloyd went to sleep as usual. We also slept. It's gonna be a big day tomorrow.

The next morning, we went to Canterlot and we're greeted by the princesses.

"Hello, everypony." Said Celestia." Cole, would you like to be a royal guard? Since Shining Armor is a prince over the Crystal Empire, we want you to be a captain of the royal guards."

"Well, I'd be honored!" I said." When will it start?"

"I'll notify you as soon as I can," said Princess Celestia." Please go to your rooms, it's gonna be a big day tomorrow."

"Alright!" Shouted Pinkie.

"She's absolutely right!" Said Rarity.

"Good night every pony!" Said Celestia. We went to our rooms and slept. Princess Celestia is absolutely right, it's gonna be a big day tomorow


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX THE ORGANIZATION

(Normal poverty)

After they went to Canterlot, Rarity was looking at Fluttershy.

"Don't move darling, this needs to be perfect!" Said Rarity.

"A little...too...tight! You should be more careful, Rarity!" Hissed Fluttershy.

"There! Is this good?" Asked Rarity as she showed a mirror. Fluttershy looked at her reflection

"No, no, no, no, no!It's awful! The streamers are missing butterflies and the dress needs to be longer!" Shouted Fluttershy

"Oh my. I'm sorry, but how about you ask your butterfly friends to help you? Especially your birds to carry your long dress" said Rarity.

"No! These animals are minding their own buisness and your buisness is clothes!." Fluttershy said. Fluttershy left and Crystal looked confused and decided to follow Fluttershy. Rarity just stood there wiping a tear in her eye when Fluttershy left.

(Cole's poverty)

"Hey! Watch it! Ah! It's too tight!" I said as Lloyd was trying the suits on me.

"Sorry, Cole! But I guess this one's better," said Lloyd.

"Yes, it's better when you should not tighten my waist!" I said.

"Hehe, oops. Sorry." Said Lloyd.

"Uhh, and how's the organization Twilight?" I asked.

"Oh, it's well. Thanks for letting me organize your wedding plans," said Twilight.

"My pleasure," said Lloyd and I. I glared at Lloyd and he just make an apologetic smile.

"So, the clothes, checked!" Said Spike.

"Perfect, I wonder how Pinkie is doing," said Twilight.

(Normal poverty)

Fluttershy walked down the hallway and found Twilight.

"Hi, Fluttershy. How about you check the food with me?" Said Twilight.

"Fine," Fluttershy said as we walked down to the kitchen. They found Applejack making the cake with Mr and Mrs Cakes.

"Congratulations," said Mrs Cupcake.

"Yeah yeah," Fluttershy said.

" Cake, check. Ice sculpture, check. Best darn bite-size apple fritter you ever tasted..." said Aj

" Mmm." Twilight said." Check."

" I do. Do you?" Asked Spike in a deep voice while playing the fake small figure ponies from the cake. Then, Spike said in a high voice," I do!"

Spike made some kissing noises and Twilight looked at him. He laughs nervously.

"Hi, AJ. How's the cake?" Asked Twilight.

"It's in shape, Twilight. Of course, some butterfly icing on the cake and two ponies on top of the cake. How everything goin Twilight?" Asked AJ.

"I'm not sure, but the dresses and suit are great. Keep up the good work!" Twilight said

" Hiya, Fluttershy. You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day?" Asked AJ.

" I have!" Said Fluttershy. She took a gulp."Delicious! I love-love-love them."

Fluttershy laughs nervously.

"Aw, shucks. Why don't you take a few to go?" Said AJ as she gave a lunch bag. Aj squee." I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly."

Fluttershy smiled and left. She stopped in front of the door and threw the lunch bag in the bin. Crystal, who was behind a pillar, gasped as the door closed. They came to the wedding ballroom. It was fantastic!

"Wow, Pinkie! It's amazing!" Said Twilight.

"Whheee! Thanks Twilight!" Said Pinkie as she do some jumps. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike went to the motel.  
Fluttershy went to a motel only for Cole and Fluttershy.

(Crystal's poverty)

I hurried to a restaurant and found the girls and Lloyd

"Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. "I didn't wait for an answer."Fluttershy is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever."

Spike still played the figure ponies and Spike said in high voice,  
"Who, me?"

"Spike! That goes on the cake," said Aj.

Spike laughs nervously.

"Crystal, whatever are you talking about? Fluttershy is an absolute gem!" Said Rarity.

"Rarity, she was so demanding!" I said.

"Well, of course she is! Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?" Asked Rarity.

"Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres, she threw them in the trash?" I asked.

"Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's." Said Aj.

"No, she was just being fake and totally insincere!" I shouted."AJ, you saw how Fluttershy reacted when Mrs Cupcake said congratulations, right?"

"Aww, maybe she was just admiring the cake that she didn't even realized Mrs Cupcake was sayin somethin." Said AJ.

"How about you Rarity? She said some words about your dresses right?" I said.

"Maybe she was just nervous that she didn't know what she's talking about!" Said Rarity. I growled.

"Rainbow, you're with me right?" I said.

"Sorry, I got a sonic rainboom to perform," said Rainbow.

"How about you, Pinkie?" I said. Spike and Pinkie made some kissing noises as they played the ponies from the cake.

"Lloyd, you believe me right?" I asked.

"I dunno! I guess not. Why would Fluttershy just be so evil when she's a shy pony?" Asked Lloyd.

"Ugh! You don't believe it! But don't worry! I'll prove to you that she evil!" I shouted.

" Fluttershy is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves." Said Rarity.

"And I'm sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know my brother, let alone marry him!" I said.

"Think maybe you're bein' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Asked Aj.

"Uh-huh." Everyone agreed.

" I am not being possessive, and I am not taking it out on Fluttershy! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even be a wedding!" I shouted as I hit the mushroom table which make the drinks to spill and left.

I walked to the hallway of the motel and closed my bed room door. That night, I went to Cole and opened the door.

"Hello Crystal," said Cole.

"Hi, Cole! Can I talk to you?" I said.

"Sure," said Cole.

"Darling, can I speak to you?" Asked Fluttershy.

Why does she have to speak to Cole when I'm speaking to him? I thought.

"Oh, okay. In a sec, Crystal." Said Cole. Cole and Fluttershy walked to another room and peered inside.

"Why are you wearing that?" Asked Fluttershy as she pointed to the suit he was wearing.

"Because Sensei bought this for me. I usually use it for karate school." Said Cole. He touched his forehead and groaned.

"Are you okay?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I'm fine." Said Cole. He groaned again. Fluttershy grabbed a potion..

"Here, drink it," said Fluttershy. Cole nodded and drank it. His eyes go crazy!"Feel better?"  
Cole nodded.  
I gasped and ran outside.

"Crystal?" Asked Cole.

"Let her go," said Fluttershy.

"She said she wants to tell me something, but what?" Asked Cole.

"Who goes there? Stay indoors, Crystal." Said Princess Luna as I hurried to the hallway of the motel.

"Cole's in real trouble! You have to help–" I stopped as I found the girls in dresses." Dresses? What are you–?"

"Can you believe it? We're gonna be Fluttershy's new bridesmaids!" Said Rarity.

"New bridesmaids? What happened to her old bridesmaids?" I asked.

"She didn't say. But she did tell us that she would love-love-love it if we'd fill in for them." Said Aj.

"Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything." Said Rarity.

"And you had your doubts about her." Said Aj.

"Told you she's an absolute gem!" Said Rarity.

" You sure this is what I should wear? Doesn't seem all that aerodynamic." Said Rainbow.

"Hmm. I'll see what I can do" said Rarity as she and Rainbow went to another room.

"Looks like I really am on my own." I muttered.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN WHAT HAVE I DONE?

(Normal poverty)

The next morning, the ponies went to the wedding ballroom to practice. The church organ music played and Celestia was in the stage. Cole stood in the left side.

"Perfect, girls. No need to rush. Then of course, Fluttershy will enter." Said Celestia.

The bridal chorus plays.

"I'll say a few words, and then we'll begin with the vows. Cole you'll get the ring from your best mare." Said Celestia.

Spike said in a deep voice," Do you?" Then he said in a high voice," I do!"

"Hey... has anypony seen Crystal?"

(Crystal's poverty)  
I hurried to the wedding ballroom and opened the door.

"I'm here! I'm not gonna stand next to her! And neither should you!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, I... I don't know why she's acting like this." Apologized Cole.

" Maybe we should just ignore her." Said Fluttershy.

"You have to listen to me!" I demanded.

" Oh, goodness! Are you okay?" Said Rarity.

"I'm fine!" I said.

"Ya sure about that?" Asked Aj.

" I've got something to say! She's evil!" I shouted.

Everyone was chatting concerned, even the royal guard!

"She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brothe that made his eyes go crazy!" I said. Fluttershy cried.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Asked Fluttershy.

" Because you're evil!" I said. She countinued crying."Evil! And if I don't stop you, you're gonna ruin my brother's life!"

Fluttershy ran outside to cry.

" You want to know why my eyes went all crazy!? Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Fluttershy hasn't been poisoning me. She's been using her potion to heal me!" Said Cole.

"And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!" Said Cole.

" I was just trying to–" I was interrupted by Cole.

" She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all." Said Cole.

"C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on Fluttershy." Said Aj.

"I was–" I was interrupted again.

"You have a lot to think about." Said Celestia. They all left including the guards and the doors slam

" Maybe I was being overprotective. I could've gained a sister. But instead... I just lost a brother," I said. Somepony patted my head. I looked up and saw Fluttershy.

" I'm sorry!" I said. Her eyes turned green and green flames surounded me and the lights turned off.

"You will be." Said Fluttershy.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT MUST ESCAPE Part 1

(Crystal's poverty)

I looked around and I was trapped in a cave!

" Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked. I heard laughter, evil laughter." Where am I?"

"The caves beneath Canterlot, once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside. And now, your prison." Said Fluttershy as she appeared at a rock.

"Help! Help!" I shouted. She laughed.

"It's no use. No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you, either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans." Said Fluttershy. She laughed once more.

"Plans? What plans?" I asked.

"The plans I have for your brother, of course." She said.

" Don't you dare do anything to my brother, you... you monster!" I shouted.

"Only way to stop me is to catch me!" I used my magic as she laughed. She was on the ceiling and I shot it, but it bounces back to me."Over here! Nope, over here!"

I broke a stone and found Fluttershy. I growled.

"No! Wait!" Said Fluttershy. I tackled her."Ugh! Please! Don't hurt me! Crystal, it's me! Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Fluttershy who brought you down here was an imposter."

"Likely story!" I said.

"Hush now,quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy heads. Hush now, quiet now it's time to go to bed," sanged Fluttershy. I looked at her and smiled.

"Fluttershy!" I said as I hugged her.

"Crystal," said Fluttershy. We heard laughter, an evil one.

" We have to get out of here. We have to stop her!" I said.

[Queen Chrysalis]  
This day is going to be perfect  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small  
Everypony will gather 'round  
Say I look lovely in my gown  
What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!

[Fluttershy]  
This day was going to be perfect  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small  
But instead of having cake  
With all my friends to celebrate  
My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all…

[Queen Chrysalis]  
I could care less about the dress  
I won't partake in any cake  
Vows, well I'll be lying when I say  
That through any kind of weather  
I'll want us to be together  
The truth is I don't care for him at all  
No I do not love the groom  
In my heart there is no room  
But I still want him to be all mine

[Fluttershy]  
We must escape before it's too late  
Find a way to save the day  
Hope, I'll be lying if I say  
I don't fear that I may lose him  
To one who wants to use him  
Not care for, love, and cherish him each day  
For I oh so love the groom  
All my thoughts he does consume  
Oh, darling Cole, I'll be there very soon

[Queen Chrysalis]  
Finally the moment has arrived  
For me to be one lucky bride

[Fluttershy]  
Oh, the wedding we won't make  
He'll end up marrying a fake  
Sweetie Cole will be…

[Queen Chrysalis]:  
…mine, all mine. [evil laugh]

Feb 28We pressed our ears on the stone wall.  
"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Fluttershy and Cole."

"Oh, we're never going to save him." Said Fluttershy,

"We will. We just have to find... There!" I said.

Then,Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Twinkleshine came and said,"You're not going anywhere."

" Fluttershy and Cole, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you–"

" Stop!" I shouted as I entered.

"Ugh! Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" Asked this fake Fluttershy. She began sobbing."Why does she have to ruin my special day?"

"Because it's not your special day! It's mine!" Said Fluttershy as she step inside. The ponies gasp.

"What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids?" Asked The fake Fluttershy.

[Flashback]

We stepped back and Fluttershy found a flower. She threw it to another direction.  
Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Twinkleshine said,

"I want it!"

[End flashback]

Hmph. Clever. But you're still too late." Said fake Fluttershy.

"I-I don't understand. How can there be two of 'em?" Asked Aj.

"She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them." I said.

"I don't understand, I thought we defeated The changelings." Said Twilight.

"True, you did defeat the changelings, but you did not banish them!" I said. Everyone gasped. Then,fake Fluttershy became Queen Chysalis. Everyone gasped again. She just laughed

"Right you are, Crystal. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!" Said Queen Chrysalis.

"They'll never get the chance! Cole's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us!" I said.

" Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear?" Asked The queen.

"Mm-hmm." Said Cole, nodding. Fluttershy gasped and ran fowarded and Chryalis stomped a hoof and prepared a magic.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you?" Asked the queen. Fluttershy stepped back." Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Cole's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now."

We gasped.

"And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as a karate master." Said Queen Chrysalis.

"Not my Cole!" Fluttershy said.

" Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria!" Said the queen.

"No. You won't. You may have made it impossible for Cole to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!" Said Princess Celestia. They performed a spell and Chrysalis defeated princess Celestia!

"Princess Celestia!" We all shouted as we hurried to her.

" Ah! Cole's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Celestia!"

"The Elements of Harmony. You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen." Celestia said.

We all hurried outside inculding Fluttershy.

"You can run, but you can't hide!"

" Go, go!" I said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Said Rainbow. She turned and found two Twilights." How did you...?"

" They're changelings, remember?" Twilight said.

"They're changelings, remember?" Said the changelings imitating Twilight.

"Don't let them distract you. We have to get to the Elements of Harmony. They're our only hope." I said. Zane, Jay, Kai, and Nya came just in time and helped us.

We finally defeated the changelings and came inside. We are surrounded by the changlings and were brought back to the wedding room.

" You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will–" Florentinshy stopped.

The door opens and we came inside.

"You were saying? You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you? Go! Feed!" Said Queen Chrysalis.

The door close.

"It's funny, really. Crystal here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct!" Said the queen.

Sorry, Crystal. We should've listened to you." Aj said.

" It's not your fault. She fooled everypony." I said.

"Hmm, I did, didn't I?" Asked Queen Chrysalis.

"This day has been just perfect  
The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small  
Everypony I'll soon control  
Every stallion, mare, and foal  
Who says a girl can't really have it all?" Sanged Chrysalis.

Fluttershy walked to Cole and kissed him. It turned Cole back to normal.

"Wha– where... huh? Is...is the wedding over?" Asked Cole.

" It's all over!" Said Queen Chrysalis.

"Your spell! Perform your spell!" I said.

"What good would that do? My changelings already roam free" Said Chrysalis.

" No! My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them." said Cole.

"Our song will give you strength." Fluttershy said.  
" What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment." Said Chrysalis.

[Fluttershy]

I kept doing my work  
But in the inside, I felt alone  
Even when I have friends, animals  
But love was missing inside me

[Cole]  
I usually felt the same  
I look into the stars above  
No matter who I am, I don't care  
All I care is you  
All I care is my family  
All I care is love  
[Fluttershy and Cole]  
When we look into each eyes, we finally felt the moment released  
When I'm hurt, you'll always comfort me  
And we'll sing a love song, together and ever  
We'll always be together, when we face hard times  
You'll be with me, whenever I am alone  
I can trust you, no matter hard times we face  
All I care is you, all I care is you  
All I care, is you

Their bodies began to glow and magic is surging. Their hooves touch as their wings touched. Queen Chrysalis looked at them.

" Noooooo!" Shouted Queen Chrysalis. The magic blew all the changelings into thin air.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You have a real wedding to put together." Said Princess Celestia as I helped her. (a/n review if you was singing the song this day is going to be perfect )


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine The Real Wedding

(Crystal's poverty)

The birds are whistling Wagner's "Bridal Chorus" and the doors open. Fluttershy walked down the aisle with her birds carrying her long dress and butterflies staying on her streamers.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Fluttershy and Cole. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. I just hope we're having the real bride." Said Celestia, jokingly. Everyone laughed

." May we have the rings please?" Said Princess Celestia. Spike handed the rings." I now pronounce you mare and colt."

Everyone cheered. Cole and Fluttershy came out at the balcony and waved.

" This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Fluttershy back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn." Said Princess Celestia.

Fluttershy and Cole kissed, finally.

" Rainbow Dash, that's your cue." Whispered Celestia. Rainbow put off her dress as she flew. Kai flew and they twirled together, making a sonic fire rainboom! Jay add the lightings and everyone cheered.

"Best... wedding... ever!" Said Rainbow.

We came to the garden and Princess Luna appeared.

"Hello, everypony. Did I miss anything?" Asked Luna. Pinkie Pie squee.

"Let's get this party started!" Said Pinkie.

[Twilight Sparkle]  
Love is in bloom  
A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,  
Two hearts becoming one  
A bond that cannot be undone because  
Love is in bloom  
A beautiful bride, a handsome groom  
I said love is in bloom  
You're starting a life and making room  
For us (For us, For us...)  
Fluttershy said,  
"Crystal! None of this would've been possible without you. Thanks".  
I smiled as he came inside.

"Ready to go?" Asked Cole.

"Oh! Almost forgot." Said Fluttershy. She threw the flowers. Rarity knocked the ponies and catch the flowers.

" IT'S MINE! Oof! Ahaha... ha." Said Rarity blushing.

[Twilight Sparkle] [background]  
Love is in bloom  
A beautiful bride, a handsome groom  
I said love is in bloom  
You're starting a life and making room  
For us, (For us... For us... Aah...)

"Now this was a great wedding." I said.

"Oh, yeah? Just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!" Said Spike. Everyone laughed as the fireworks exploded.

THE END

FIN


End file.
